


Hooked on a Feeling

by StormySeaWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enjoy this piece of crap I wrote, Everyone teasing Keith, I dunno its like a thousand words, M/M, Nicknames, Only smol, flustered Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySeaWitch/pseuds/StormySeaWitch
Summary: Lance gives Keith a nickname he doesn't understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, I wrote this to get over a bout of writers block. It's my first Voltron piece that I've published too, so any feedback is appreciated. I just really love this show and I was watching Guardians of the Galaxy soooooo enjoy!

The first time Lance uses the nickname, it catches Keith off guard. 

He's just been guided out of the maze by Hunk without a single injury, and Lance is heading in for his turn. He holds his hand up for a hi-five, which Keith gives him out of habit. 

'Nice job, Star-Lord,' he says with a cheerful grin. The simulation starts before Keith can even fathom what he'd been called, but he brushes it aside as Lance just being himself. 

The second time, they're surrounded by the rest of the team at the dinner table. 

'Hey, pass the food goo, Star-Lord,' Lance says, and Pidge snorts. It takes Keith a moment to realise that the Blue Paladin is speaking to him, and he passes the goo with a small frown. 

'It makes so much sense,' Pidge whispers to Hunk, who nods with a grin. 

'Perfect, right?' Lance confirms. Even Shiro cracks a smile. 

Keith excuses himself early and sulks in his room. 

The third time, Lance sneaks up on him while he's sparring with the training dummy. 

'Yeah, you get em Star-Lord,' he calls, and Keith feels that familiar feeling of irritation prickling the back of his neck. 

In the brief second of distraction, the dummy lands a cheap punch to Keith's jaw. 

'End training sequence,' he growls, and Lance is wincing. 

'Not like you to get smacked around on such a low level,' he teases. 

'You're distracting me,' Keith snaps, turning to face Lance while rubbing his chin. 

'I'm pretty distracting,' 

'Okay, that's it. What's all this Star-Lord crap you're going on about?' 

Lance's face falls slightly, and Keith feels a tingle of guilt at how crestfallen he looks. 

'You mean you don't know?' 

'Obviously not,' Keith sighs, pushing his hair off his face. 'By all means, enlighten me,' 

'Half alien, half human, taken from Earth against your will by a rogue ship, currently wreaking havoc in space and desperately trying to save it, literally a space guardian... And you wear a red jacket...' Lance lists, ticking off his fingers as he goes. 'And, you have a mullet dude you are literally stuck in the eighties,' 

'Am not,' Keith replies in a tone that's a little sulkier than he intended it to be. 

'You're just not as funny as Star-Lord, but the name still suits,' Lance says with a shrug. He claps Keith on the shoulder and continues on towards the bathrooms. 

Keith just stands there for a moment, before he realises that Lance didn't actually answer his question. Determined, Keith grabs a towel and makes his way through the Castle of Lions. 

He hesitates, briefly, at Hunk's door, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He knocks swiftly, and opens the door with Hunk's permission. 

'Hey Keith, what's up?' 

'I need your help,' Keith says, shutting the door behind him. 

'Oh...Kay?' 

'I need you to tell me who this Star-Lord person is,' 

Hunk chuckles, and chucks his book down on the bed. 

'You really don't know?' 

'Obviously not, why does everyone act so surprised when I say that?' 

'It's from a movie, well... Originally a comic book, but they made the Guardians of the Galaxy into a movie. The main character is Star-Lord, super hot space outlaw, later revealed to be half alien, kinda like you, and we're all kind of Guardians of the Galaxy now... it's just a silly nickname,' 

Keith frowns in confusion. 

'Even down to the jacket, huh?' he asks, making Hunk laugh even louder. 

'Kinda, Star-Lord's jacket is a bit longer than yours, but they're still red,' 

'Hey Hunk, did you say Star-Lord was super hot?' 

'Well, yeah. Most lead characters in movies are,' 

Keith thanks Hunk for all his help and wanders away, a very stupid idea in his head. 

The next time Lance uses his nickname, Keith is ready for it. 

He's on the training deck again, owning the gladiator and moving up through the levels quickly. He's barely aware that Lance is watching him, since he's not saying anything yet. 

'End training simulation,' Keith gasps. The dummy powers down, and Lance chucks him a bottle of water. 

'Nice work Star-Lord,' 

'You know, I asked Hunk about this Star-Lord character, since you were pretty vague on the subject,' 

'Yeah? Learn anything?' Lance teases, crossing his arms. 

'Apparently this Star-Lord is the hottest living being in the entire galaxy,' 

Keith isn't prepared for the way Lance's face goes bright red, or how the sight makes him feel. 

'Hunk is obviously making that up... He's always trying to embarrass me...' Lance sputters, and Keith raises an eyebrow in amusement. 

'I just wanted to thank you for the compliment, since it's obviously very accurate,' Keith grins, and Lance is just staring at him. The Red Paladin swaggers out of the training room, smirking. 

Lance doesn't call him Star-Lord again. He can't even look him in the eye without going red. Keith feels his affection for the Blue Paladin growing. 

One night at the dinner table, Keith asks Hunk about the other guardians, out of curiosity. Hunk describes Gamora and Drax, Groot and Rocket with enthusiasm, and even Allura is fascinated in the story. Keith interrupts him. 

'Wait, so Rocket is tiny, full of attitude, friends with trees and builds amazing things out of nothing?' Keith confirms. Hunk nods, and Keith turns his gaze to Pidge. 

'Don't throw me under the bus, Star-Lord,' she says quickly, brandishing a spoon like a weapon. 

'Keith made a joke,' Hunk grins, barely unable to contain his laughter. 

'Anyway, Hunk is clearly Groot, because you're my sidekick and you're pretty much the tank of the team,' Pidge tells them. 

'I can live with that,' 

'Shiro has to be Drax, so I can be Gamora,' Lance declares. 

'Didn't realise you were so desperate to be Keith's boyfriend,' Pidge smirks, adjusting her glasses in that way she does when she's ready to cause shit. Lance goes redder than the Red Lion, and Keith chokes on his spoonful of food goo. 

'I'm- I didn't say- Gamora's a badass, that's all,' Lance babbles. Keith goes red as well as he sees through the obvious lie. 

'You can be my Gamora, Lance,' Keith tells him. 'I don't mind,' 

'Finally, progress,' Pidge mumbles to Hunk, who nods in agreement. 

'Although, from what Hunk was saying, Gamora can kick Star-Lord's ass, which is definitely not true in our circumstances, so hit the training deck,' Keith continues, trying to ignore Shiro's amused smile. Lance scowls, embarrassed. 

'Fine, it's on pretty boy,' 

Keith is equal parts furious and thrilled that Lance distracts him mid-spar with a sweet kiss. Lance delivers a swift kick to his middle, and the rest of the team cheers and catcalls. Keith stares up at the ceiling, the wind having been knocked out of him. 

Lance appears above him, and pokes him in the chest. 

'It's settled. I'm your Gamora, asshole.'


End file.
